


aliens and romance

by itsukishus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus
Summary: And then he entwined his fingers with Tomoya’s and squeezed lightly, and Tomoya was reminded that he was, indeed, on a date. Of the fake variety.A fake date. For research.For a stage play about aliens and romance and whatever else was running through Tsukinaga-senpai and Hibiki-senpai’s minds.





	aliens and romance

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> tomoya and wataru on a DATE!!! take them to the movies or to disney sea idc whatever is fine. (bonus if it's fake dating as preparation for a stage role. bonus bonus if it's post-graduation for extra awkwardness. bonus bonus bonus if they don't get together and just have to deal with Wow Those Sure Are Feelings.) tysm!

The masked pervert was more tolerable post-graduation. He was still far too much for Tomoya to handle on a good day, but he was still tolerable.

They were researching, Hibiki-senpai had told him when he’d “smuggled” Tomoya out of school (Tomoya was leaving early for the day anyway, he had a doctor’s appointment, Hibiki-senpai had accompanied him and then ‘kidnapped’ him for the day.)

They were watching a movie together, apparently, as a date. Hibiki-senpai and Itsuki-senpai had apparently collaborated on a script together with Tsukinaga-senpai (Hibiki loudly exclaimed that Itsuki-senpai hated every moment of it, and the disdain on his face was evident over the grainy images through skype.)

It was something or another involving aliens, and they were seeing a movie in that regard.

Something about aliens and saving the galaxy and Chris Hemsworth was in it so it was worth it in Tomoya’s mind.

The theatre was deserted when they got there, probably the time of day, and Hibiki-senpai bought him a popcorn and a soda and let him choose the seats and promised to be quiet so Tomoya was pleased.

Center seats, far back row, honestly quite perfect as far as movie theatres go.

But it was just the two of them, alone, and Hibiki-senpai was giggling about something when Tomoya had said what seats he wanted.

Hibiki kept his word, for the most part, in regards to staying quiet throughout the film, although he occasionally muttered things under his breath and took some notes on special effects.

And then he entwined his fingers with Tomoya’s and squeezed lightly, and Tomoya was reminded that he was, indeed, on a date. Of the fake variety.

A fake date. For research.

For a stage play about aliens and romance and whatever else was running through Tsukinaga-senpai _and_ Hibiki-senpai’s minds.

And then Hibiki-senpai kept getting closer and Tomoya was possibly panicking and going through a Mini Crisis but honestly it was okay because it was a Date ™ of the fake variety.

No feelings, no strings attached, just Hibiki-senpai’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer and there was a soft kiss pressed against his temple and maybe Tomoya spent the rest of the movie blushing.

Hibiki-senpai was excited when the movie ended, talking animatedly about things when they left the theatre. Tomoya was only half paying attention. To be entirely honest, he was trying not to think about the small Kiss Hibiki-senpai had given him. Sure, it was only his temple, but that didn’t change the fact that he kissed him.

Hibiki-senpai gave him a few odd looks while they were walking back to the school, but Tomoya ignored him, again, choosing to try not to dwell on Hibiki-senpai kissing him. For a role. For pretend.

He was dropped back off at school for Ra*bits practice with as much fanfare as he and Isara-senpai expected.

Isara-senpai was tired, Tomoya was still blushing, it was an all-around good time.

Practice was.

Not fun.

He fell, a lot, Mitsuru and Hajime kept sending him odd looks, he Could Not get Hibiki-senpai kissing him out of his head.

He kept reminding himself that it was fake, it was preparation for a role, but it would Not stop plaguing his thoughts.

He lowkey (highkey) wanted to text Hibiki-senpai, but honestly, sometimes the easiest way of contacting him was to let Him contact you.

So he waited. He waited for two weeks before he decided to reach out to Hibiki, maybe try to make some sense of what his head was going through, and Hibiki never responded, because why text your former underclassmen back when you were so busy trying to make an absolutely asinine stage play involving Aliens and Romance and knowing Hibiki-senpai? It was probably going to be an all male cast.

And he wouldn’t even ask Tomoya because Tomoya does not like him or whatever but God he kind of wanted Hibiki-senpai to kiss him again.

It was okay though, he could deal. He was used to dealing with Hibiki’s antics anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written watatomo before but tomoya is my son so Naturally i have to submit him to some Fine Pining
> 
> also i think this is the shortest thing ive ever written but Here We Are,, thakn you...
> 
> twt: @ltukls


End file.
